


Hunter x Hunter Fics

by underumbrage



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Some pairings may be included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underumbrage/pseuds/underumbrage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be where I dump all of my Hunter X Hunter drabbles/fics that I work on that don't go on a writing blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promises

Leorio wasn’t expecting much to come out of having you as his first patient. You were curt with your answers but still managed to be polite, almost reminding him of how Kurapika was the first time they met. Over time, you two began to get closer to one another, more like friends and less like doctor and patient.

“So, ______, tell me what the problem seems to be this time around.” Leorio asked, glancing at your prone form over the edge of his glasses.

You were currently reclining on the bed provided in the small room, completely comfortable as you were no stranger to getting sick or injured. Leorio had been your attending doctor for about 6 months now, previously having been your nurse when he first arrived.

“Well, my nen has been all over the place, the energy levels have been fluctuating like mad. I also have this intense pain in my chest and stomach every now and then, and it seems to be radiating from around right…here.” You said, gingerly pointing towards the lower right part of your abdomen.

Leorio had been nodding and writing down your symptoms as this was what was usually wrong with you, but looked up sharply when you mentioned the radiating pain. He uncrossed his legs and stood up from where he sat, bringing his clipboard with him while writing furiously.

Suddenly he handed you his clipboard briskly saying, “Hold this for a second please, ______.” You briefly glanced over what he has written, seeing the scribbled words 'RLQ pain' written with it underlined several times. An intense bout of pain pulled your eyes away from the paper towards where Leorio was prodding lightly at your stomach.

“May I?” He asked, motioning to your shirt. You nodded with a grimace and tried to relax once again as you felt cool air blow over your sensitive stomach and even cooler fingers gently press against your side. Out of reflex, you threw a punch when the pain spiked again, but Leorio dodged.

“Sorry, force of habit…” You mumbled softly, starting to feel sick.

“It’s alright, it’d be a lie if I said I wasn’t used to it.” Leorio responded.

“I need you to tell me how intense the pain is and if I am pressing in the spot where it hurts the most.” Leorio told you, beginning to press harder against your side.

“On a scale of one to ten, it’s an eleven and it hurts the most right-“ A hiss escaped your clenched teeth, “-there.”

Leorio calmly removed his hand, pulled your shirt back down and grabbed his clipboard from you while telling you to just relax and stay there for a bit. He exited the room, closing the door completely only to return a few moments later with a serious look on his face.

“______, I believe you will need surgery immediately. Pain in the Right Lower Quadrant usually means that you have Acute Appendicitis, and the swelling I felt there leads me to believe that it ruptured maybe a little less than a day ago. Are you okay with going into surgery?” Leorio first explained then asked.

A surge of panic rushed into you not wanting to get put out, but Leorio had already grabbed your hand.

“I know you don’t like getting put out, but this really is a matter of you living or dying. If it makes you feel any better, I can be the one to perform the procedure on you as it isn’t out of my scope of practice.” Leorio clarified to you.

Surprisingly enough to not only you but to Leorio as well, you said “I…That actually would make me feel better.”

Soon enough, Leorio had you in a hospital Johnny and was going over orders with you.

“So, if push comes to shove you _do NOT_ want a DNR order?” Leorio questioned. Feeling slightly woozy from the medication they had given to relax you, you nodded and let out a slurred yes. Leorio’s eyes softened suddenly as he gently grabbed your hand as said, “Don’t worry ______, I’ll take care of you.”

A nurse came over and spoke quietly to Leorio before turning to you and injecting a blue tinged liquid into your IV. As the world was beginning to get hazy, you noticed Leorio leaning over you once again.

“I promise everything is going to be alright…” Leorio said with a smile as he gently tucked a strand of your hair back into the cap they had given you earlier.

As your vision faded you felt the bed you were currently on begin to move, but you weren’t worried.

 

He had promised you, after all.


	2. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is a painter and can't find a subject to inspire him...until he finds you.
> 
> (Painter!AU)

Gon let out a huff as he set down the paintbrush he had been holding. 

'Nothing. Nothing is inspiring to me anymore...' Gon thought with another sigh.

It had been a few weeks since he had found any inspiration to continue to work. He had tried everything he usually did, such as people watching, going to the park, visiting Green Houses.

Nothing.

Nothing sparked any interest in him. Usually it was nature that caught his attention and made his artistic spirit flare to life, but even now as he was in the park with a mixture of people and nature nothing caught his eye.

Gon began to pack his things up, ready to head home after another day of having no luck finding a subject to paint when he heard someone begin to speak to him.

“No luck finding anything, huh?”

Gon turned to see you sitting on the stone bench behind him, unsure as to when you got there in the first place.

“Oh! Yeah, haha…” Gon weakly laughed as he idly rubbed at the back of his head.

You laughed softly, causing a red hue to color Gon’s face.

“You have a little paint right there.” You said with a smile, pointing to your own cheek.

Gon’s hand flew to touch his face and rub away the offending paint, only to have you laugh again.

“You have paint on your hand as well, I don’t think this is working out for you. Sorry for laughing by the way.” You said kindly.

You stood up and brought a handkerchief out of your pocket before handing it to him with another smile. Gon took it, still feeling embarrassed by how tongue tied he was around you.

“If you don’t mind my asking,” Gon began “Why are you here at the park all alone? Were you waiting for someone, or…” Gon trailed off after glancing behind you, seeing a notebook and with several pencils around it.

“I write. And draw, but mostly write.” You said. “Would you like to join me? Maybe with company it will be easier to find a subject. I was having the same problem you were to be honest.” You said with a laugh.

“I’m ______ by the way!” you said while extending your hand.

Gon smiled and firmly grasped your hand while saying, “My name is Gon, it’s a pleasure to meet you!”

After the introductions, Gon agreed and found himself sitting next to you with his easel set up once again. He more often than not found his eyes drifting towards you rather than towards the scenery around him. Finally after a few more moments of you sitting with your notebook open and him alternating between staring at you and his easel, you both turned and asked each other the same question.

“Will you be my subject?”

Almost as if in sync, you both flushed and avoided eye contact. You responded first with an affirmative answer, and Gon followed.

Gon slid one of his legs over the side of the bench and moved his easel onto the stone between his legs. He began with a sketch of you, once again losing himself in the joy of finding something worth capturing forever. 

Every now and then you both would look up at the other at the same time, flashing bright smiles and sharing laughter. 

It took a while, but eventually you finished and sat up straight, cracking your back from the awkward position. As you turned to thank Gon for his time, you found him merely staring at you with a fond look in his eyes and an easy smile on his lips.

“Thank you for your time.” You both said in unison. You both cracked up laughing at once again speaking in time, when you suddenly noticed how late it was. The sun was starting to set already, and you finally realized how tired you actually were from sitting in the same position for so long.

“Would you like to see it?” Gon asked suddenly.

After a split second of confusion you realized he was talking about letting you see what he had drawn. You smiled softly and said nothing as you handed him your notebook and him your easel.

You both marveled at what the other had drawn. Gon’s painting had minimal color to it, which surprised you considering that there were flowers of varying shades and hues next to you and behind you. His drawing depicted you leaning over your notebook with your hand tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear. Only a few flowers held color such as the varying Lupines, the Tiger lilies, and the morning glories that were snaking their way up a vine on the wall behind you. The few things on your being that were colored was your hair, your notebook (a rich shade of chesnut) and your eyes.

“Wow…! This is amazing! Gon you really have an eye for detail, just look at all of this!” You cooed in delight.

Gon was just as amazed at your own drawing, amazed at the detail you put into his clothes and face. Much like his own drawing, yours held very little color. He noted that his eyes (which he originally thought were a solid brown) had flecks of gold and emerald in them. He found it amazing how you managed to capture emotions in a still drawing like this one, and after struggling to come up with the words for a few seconds he managed to tell you how amazing he thought your work was.

After spending another few minutes discussing art in general, the sun had finally set with a select few traces of light filtering through the sky.

“I really need to get going, sorry Gon!” You said while packing up your stuff. When you finally grabbed your notebook you hesitated to put it in your bag.

“Gon? Would you…like the picture I drew of you?” You asked.

Gon nodded excitedly and grabbed the picture he drew of you while saying, “______, would you like the picture I drew of you in return?”

You smiled softly whilst saying, “Sounds like a fair trade to me!” You opened your notebook to the correct page and pulled out a pencil to gift it to him while Gon did the same with his drawing.

After a brief moment you exchanged papers with bright smiles and promises to see each other again as soon as possible. You both turned to go back to your homes, but not before glancing at the pictures once again, noting that in the corner was a message and a number.

You smiled and felt a soft flush cover your cheeks as you read Gon’s message to you.

______,_  
_Thank you for helping me get out of the rut I was stuck in, thanks to you I’ve finally found what I was looking for._  
_A new Muse._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE CHIMERA ANT ARC*  
> This is based on when Gon was nearly dead in the hospital with Killua watching him through the glass. Cue Killua nearly self destructing, then BOOM! Wonderful you appears to save his pasty ass from grief.
> 
> Magnificent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't slept in 2 days

“Gon…Gon! Wake up and snap out of it! This isn’t you Gon…” Killua slammed his hands on the glass that separated him and Gon. He knew his shouting would be fruitless (no pun intended), but he couldn’t help but want to try to do something.

‘Killua…’ You were watching Killua’s episode from not too far away, knowing that Killua was too distraught to notice your presence. You felt just as hopeless as Killua did. You wanted to help both Killua and Gon, but with the severity of Gon’s injuries you knew you couldn’t help him. Killua was an emotional wreck, he had been going through stages, first anger, currently denial, and soon to be bitter acceptance.

Killua was headstrong and fiercely loyal. You knew that if your words of comfort didn’t come out right, then they could have the complete opposite effect than what you had originally intended for them to have.

Absorbed in your thoughts, you didn’t notice Killua curl up on a bench not far from the window he had just been shouting at. 

A hand lying heavily on your shoulder brought you out of your thoughts, and you turned to see Morel and Ikalgo behind you.

“______...” Morel began softly, “There isn’t anything you can do to help Gon, but Killua…He needs help almost as badly as Gon does.”

“In East Gorteau Killua insinuated that if Gon died he would kill himself in grief. I would try to help him, but because I am privy to that knowledge I have a feeling he would refuse any help I would try to offer him.” Ikalgo said. “You’re his friend as much as I am, ______, so go. Don’t sit here and suffer while watching him watching Gon.” Ikalgo gave you a light push towards the corridor where Killua sat with his head in his hands.

With one last glance backwards towards Morel and Ikalgo, you finally began walking towards Killua. He had clearly noticed your presence now, as the shaking in his shoulders had finally stopped. He made no inclination on whether or not he would move, but you sat close to him anyways.

Silence.

Neither of you made a move to speak, but Killua had resumed trying to even out his breathing which was still ragged as though he had run a marathon. You were still trying to figure the right words to say to help, but nothing came to mind.

So you said nothing.

Instead you gently placed a hand on Killua’s shoulder and squeezed softly, hoping that you could comfort him with actions rather than attempting to speak to him. Wordlessly, 

Killua leaned into your touch as you slid your arm further around his back, embracing him in a hug.

You both sat in silence again, this one significantly more comfortable than the last. Killua currently had a fist wrapped in the fabric of your shirt, and you were rubbing soothing circles into the flesh of his arm with your thumb. After a few more moments, Killua pulled away from you and brought a hand to his face.

You pretended as though you didn’t notice he had been crying while you held each other as you stood up and offered Killua a hand to help him as well.

“…______, thank you.” Killua’s words were quiet, but loud enough that you could hear the sincerity in them.

“I know what I can do now, to help Gon,” He took a firm grip on your hand, “I can go and find my sister, she can help him. I…There would have been no way for me to think clearly while I was that angry at myself and my inability to help him.”

Killua squeezed your hand gently before he stood up and started speaking again.

“Thanks to you I know what I can do to help Gon. It’ll be tough to pull off, but I know I can do it!” Killua said with a small smile. He pulled you into a quick hug before he turned and raced down the hallway towards the exit.

‘Looks like I was more help than I thought I’d be.’ You though to yourself with a gentle smile playing at your lips.  
In his mind, he couldn’t have done it without you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not delete this, asjdkajlfd tiRED


	4. Bungee Jumping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted to test your fear of heights...but the only person who can go with you is Hisoka.
> 
> ((Also on tumblr as the prompt "Hisoka, whatever you do, don't let go of my hand!"))

Out of all the people you had asked to go on this trip, Hisoka had to be the only one to agree to go.

You wouldn’t of asked him if you hadn’t wanted him there to begin with, but this trip was meant to help you overcome a long time fear of yours, and Hisoka wasn’t always the most…comforting of people.

So there you stood, looking over the edge of a very…very large cliff. Hisoka stood next to you, a look of amusement on his face as he stared at you, who was currently looking at the massive drop.

It was Hisoka who had recommended that you two go bungee jumping to help your fear, of course.

The guide finished settling you in your gear before he walked over to Hisoka to finish strapping him in as well. You turned to Hisoka with a pleading look on your face.

“Hisoka, are you sure about this? I mean, I am totally game for doing something, anything else…I-I mean, if you want to, that is.” You said nervously.

Hisoka chuckled and shook his head before taking his place next to you. The guide finally spoke up and asked, “Do you two want to go one at a time, or together?”

“Together!” You and Hisoka said at the same time.

The guide nodded and took a few steps back telling you to go at any time.

A gentle brush of fingers against the back of your hand caught your attention, Hisoka’s long digits wrapping around yours.

“For luck~♥” He explained. He turned and began to take the fatal step that would send both of you plummeting, but you tugged on his hand to stop him.

“Hisoka, whatever you do, don’t let go of my hand!” You shouted as you jumped first with your eyes squeezed shut.

Hisoka’s laughter was the last thing you heard before you began screaming.

*

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it (Y/N)?~♣” Asked Hisoka, who was sitting in the clinic with you.

“I don’t know…You tell me.” You said dryly, watching Hisoka’s face as a nurse set 3 of his fingers back in place with splints.

“Mmmm…” Hisoka hummed under his breath, the pain not even phasing him.

“It was worth it. Besides, I did as you told me to…and didn’t let go of your hand~♠” Hisoka purred, a mischievous glint in his eyes promising you payback of a different kind.

He certainly didn’t let go of your hand-and promptly got three of his fingers broken by you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wheEZES* so yeah I'm not dead lmao. Sorry for the infrequent updates, it's around this time of year that I start getting 50 shades of fucked up from allergies lmao I got back from the ER yesterday and decided that it was time to update finally.


	5. Chrollo x Reader comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a sad anon on tumblr, but I wanted to post it here as well :D

“(Y/N), a word with me later please.” Chrollo said calmly, at the start of the meeting.

This was it, you were finished.

You had just joined the troupe, and being an eager to please newbie you had gotten nervous and messed up a few times. They were nothing serious, but you feared that the combination of such mistakes had added up over the short few months you had been a member.

You nodded your head at his words, unable to bring your head up to meet his gaze.

The meeting continued with Chrollo explaining how the heist would go over the next few days, each member getting assign to do different tasks. Chrollo stopped after a bit, saying that the rest of the troupe that hadn’t been assigned anything to do for the heist would be assigned something at a later date.

“…And that closes this meeting. You are dismissed to act freely from now until I either call upon you or the set date arrives.” Chrollo finished, smiling at the troupe.

Most members dispersed immediately, but a few such as Machi, Franklin, Shizuku and Nobunaga stayed behind to talk.

Chrollo nodded to you as a hint to follow him before he turned on his heel and headed towards a back room in the abandoned building.

You shakily rose to your feet, hoping nothing bad would happen aside from you being booted from the troupe; but a hand gripping your shoulder caused you to falter in your steps.

You turned to see Nobunaga looking at you before he said, “Relax, you’re doing just fine.”

You felt a sort of relief from his words, knowing that Nobunaga wasn’t one to lie to someone just to make them feel better. Machi was waiting a bit behind him, and nodded kindly to you before saying, “Nobunaga is right, and Danchou seems to like you more than you think, so you’ll be fine.” She offered you a small smile before they both walked to another corner of the building to speak quietly.

Steeling your nerves, you took a deep breath and squared your shoulders before heading to where Chrollo had left to.

“Danchou?” You called out, standing in the doorway. “You said you wanted to speak to me?”

“Ah, (Y/N), I did want to speak to you. Come in and have a seat.” Chrollo said pleasantly.

You timidly sat on the floor in front of him, earning a strange look and an eyebrow raise from him, but he allowed it nonetheless.

“(Y/N), this is about your recent work in the field…”

You flinched, ‘I knew this was coming…’ You thought sadly in your head.

“You’ve done exceptional so far.”

_What._

“I’ve been completely blown away by how much effort you put into your work, and yes I do realize that you have made a few mistakes here and there…But they are far and few between. Nobunaga and Machi brought to my attention about how frustrated at your work you’ve been, and I wanted to put you at ease. When you are in this troupe, we do not call you out on small mistakes you have made. You are family here, and family won’t force someone out for things beyond one’s control.” Chrollo explained patiently to you.

A welling surge of relief washed over you, a heavy breath escaping your lungs. It was like a weight had been taken off of your chest simply by hearing his words of admonition.

“I know you’ve been trying, and I wanted to thank you for all of your efforts recently.” He finished, a kindly smile on his face.

Chrollo stood up and held a hand out to where you were sitting and without a second thought you grabbed his hand. Chrollo laughed softly as he heaved you up with a little too much force, pulling you into his chest. Steadying you with an arm around your back, Chrollo placed an uncharacteristically gentle kiss on your forehead before he pulled back and said, “And about your job during the heist…”

“I want you to stay with me.”


	6. Arachnophobia-Gon

The damn door was stuck. Again. You heaved a sigh as you tried tugging at the door once again, hoping that someone would pass by your room soon enough so you could finally leave and get something to eat, but your hopes were crushed as you waited a full minute without hearing any movement from outside.

It was nice of Gon and Killua to let you stay with them, but the guest room had a bit of a sticky door sometimes.

You finally decided to at least grab your phone to shoot Gon a message asking for help, but as you turned to the center of your room, something moving along the floor caught your attention.

A spider.

A Huntsman spider at that.

A piercing shriek emerged from you as you backed into the furthest corner possible, forgetting about even thinking about grabbing your phone (which the massive spider was closer to that you were).

“Gon! Help, there’s a giant spider and I can’t get out!” You shouted as loud as you dared, lest you catch the spider’s attention and it scurried towards you.

The massive creature meandered slowly around the room, incidently making it’s way towards where you were currently situated.

A cold chill ran through your body as you once again shouted for Gon, before you heard rushed footsteps on the floorboards outside of your hallway.

“(Y/N)?! (Y/N), are you okay!!?” You heard Gon call from outside.

“There’s a massive spider in my room, and I…I’m honestly really scared of them!” You admitted, trying not to scream as the spider was closer than 2 feet from your foot.

A loud bang reverberated from your door as it hit the wall, Gon having used his shoulder to push past how stuck the door was.

Gon looked a little startled himself to see a Huntsman spider in your room, but shook off the surprise quickly as he slowly walked up behind the spider and used both of his hands to gently scoop it up.

You cringed as you watched him approach the window in your room. He gently nudged the spider to kind of fit in one of his palms as he used the other hand to open the window and release the spider before firmly shutting it so the spider couldn’t get back in.

He wiped his palms on his shorts before he approached you to help you down from where you had managed to climb in your fear.

“(Y/N), I was expecting a little spider no bigger than a quarter! You should have told me it was a Huntsman! I’m proud of you, for having arachnophobia you handled that very well!” Gon said with a bright smile on his face. You still shuddered at the image on the spider crawling all over your floor, and when Gon tried to put you down you protested and clung to his arms.

“Gon could you…Could you carry me to the kitchen? I kind of can’t…Feel my legs at the moment.” You admitted with a weak laugh.

Gon giggled as he turned towards your door with you still in his arms.

“Sure! I’ll protect you from any spider, (Y/N)!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love yourself, you won't look up what a Huntsman spider looks like nor how big it is in all actuality lmao


	7. Hisoka x Reader

You felt almost lucky that Hisoka had chosen you to be the one he would bother.

He came and visited you almost every night, popping up at the most inopportune times for you (such as after a shower, when you were changing, while you were studying…The list goes on), and with him came the flurry of calamity that he had about him always.

He always knew how to make things more fun for you, regardless of what they were.

(”Hey, (Y/N)~♥ Let’s play a game to pass the time!” He would say as he lay relaxed on your bed while you were at your desk studying.

You gave a soft sigh and finally looked away from your book work.

“Hisoka, you know that I can’t play a game right now! Finals are happening soon and I need to be ready for them…”

Hisoka gave a light giggle of sorts before saying, “I never said that it involved you not studying still, now did I~?”

His words caught your attention, and you fully turned in your seat to face him.

“Now you’ve got my attention…What exactly did you have in mind?” You said, hoping what he had planned would actually help you study and focus more.

It did help.)

Out of all the times you wished he hadn’t shown up, today was the one day that you wished he would.

You found yourself curled up on your bed, your arm haphazardly thrown over your face as you fought the growing urge to groan aloud.

Your day had started out fine, but had progressively become more and more tiresome as the hours wore on. Your guardian had asked you what was wrong but you didn’t want to bother them with your jumbled mess of feelings, knowing they either wouldn’t understand or they couldn’t do anything about it.

Hisoka, on the other hand, would understand, but he might not be able to fix it. If he would only show up…

You heard a soft creak as your door was opened, and soft footsteps pattered to your bed. You didn’t bother moving your arm as the person sat down on the edge of your bed, the mattress dipping from the added weight. You assumed it was just your guardian checking up on you.

A voice completely unlike the one you expected came from your side saying, “Now (Y/N), I know that (guardian’s name) didn’t raise you to be so rude as to not speak to a friend~♠”

You bolted up quickly, turning to see Hisoka sitting on the side of your bed grinning at you, a playing card between his fingers being waved at your face.

Suddenly the reality of how bad your day was rained down on you and took its toll as you threw yourself into Hisoka’s unexpecting arms. Hisoka only held a look of confusion as you trembled in his arms, but without saying anything, nor asking you any questions, held you in a tight embrace.

“Hisoka…I know I normally ask you to leave, but this once, just this once…Can you stay? Just for today, stay here with me, like this?” You asked, your face still pressed against his neck.

A soft chuckle fell from his lips as he shifted you into a more comfortable position in his arms.

“For you, (Y/N)? Anything~♥”


	8. Illumi x Reader

“(Y/N), what is it?” Illumi asked as you draped your body over his back, groaning.

He was currently situated at his desk, pouring over the books laying on top that were meant for a job no doubt.

“I just…I have no motivation, Illumi! I don’t want to do anything, but everything keeps piling up! I feel bad for not doing all of this stuff, and I know things can only go downhill if I don’t shape up and start working again, but I just…Don’t want to.” You mumbled, your face pressed against his neck.

You stepped back a bit, leaning against his chair as he leaned backwards, cracking his back.

“What do you want me to do about it? How can I motivate you to do something you don’t want to do already?” He asked. You merely shrugged in response, hoping that it was a good idea to come and see Illumi of all people.

“Motivation is just a concept. You know you should be doing this stuff, but you lack a concept on how to begin doing it. So you don’t do it. Then it builds up, and that willingness to do all of those things starts dropping. It is most likely because the negative repercussion has yet to happen, you haven’t been punished yet. An action must have a reaction, (Y/N).” Illumi explained.

“And?” You prompted. “Am I supposed to find someone to punish me if I don’t do my work? How does that even work, Illumi?! How do you find motivation?” You asked, feeling exasperated. 

“I don’t need to find it, (Y/N), the willingness to do my work is always there. I am well aware that I am what some call a…people pleaser. I aim to please certain people, namely my family. If I do a bad job and bring shame to the family, the threat is always there and I know my family will carry through with it. I’m not telling you to have someone threaten to beat or even kill you if you don’t do your job, but find someone who will enforce a negative reinforcement to decrease the behavior you are currently exhibiting. By having something bad happen that you dislike, every time it occurs you will have more of a drive to fix what it is that you are doing wrong.” Illumi stated, turning in his seat to face you.

The overload of information that spewed from his mouth almost hurt your head, but you got the gist of it.

“So I do something bad and get punished, but if I do something right do I get a reward? Doing something for nothing isn’t very fun, Illumi…” You trailed off.

“Yes, you should get a reward if you do something right. A person should be given a reward at the start of a problem or at the beginning of work, and later it could be threatened to take it away as a negative reinforcement. I’ll give you an example, come here.” Illumi beckoned you closer.

You moved from the back of his chair to face his front, and crouched down to be at his level. A hand suddenly grabbed the side of your face and pulled you closer, Illumi pressing a chaste kiss to your lips before he pulled back and returned to facing his books.

“If you continue the good work, (Y/N), I will reward you. But if you don’t…” 

“I-I understand!” You interrupted him.

“Bring your work in here and do your work in my room. It will be easier for me to make sure you are doing honest work then.” Illumi said, not looking up from his books.

“Okay! Thanks!” You smiled as you left his room to grab your books.


	9. Killua x Reader x Gon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a comfort request made on tumblr (imagine-hxhcuties) Requests are currently closed at this time, sorry!

You had done it.

You finally told Gon and Killua what had been going on for the last few days that had been eating at you. Normally you could deal with it by yourself, but with every passing day you felt it eating at you, dragging you deeper into the sea of despair.

“(Y/N)…Gon started, worry clear on his face. He wasn’t sure how to handle what you had told him and Killua, worried his words might only serve to make matters worse for you.

“(Y/N), you should have come to see us sooner. You know we love you, so you don’t need to worry about asking us for help. What can we do to help? Is there anything at all we can do?” Killua finished for Gon.

Tears started stinging your eyes, and as much as you hated to, you began to cry in front of them.

Killua was the first to move, wrapping his arms around you shoulders, pulling you into his chest. Gon maneuvered his way around you to put his arms around your sides, sandwiching you between the two boys. Killua pressed soft kisses to your temple and head while Gon tried to comfort you with words, suddenly remembering something Mito had told him whenever he was sad as a child.

“(Y/N), you’re like a pearl. A pearl is a beautiful thing that is produced by an injured life. It is the tear that results from the injury of the oyster. If you had not been wounded, if you had not been injured mentally or physically, then you wouldn’t have produced this pearl. I know things are hard now, but they will get better! And if things get too hard to handle, too much for you to bottle up inside, come see us. Killua was completely right, we love you and we don’t want to see you suffer like this ever again!”

Killua nodded to Gon’s words.

“He’s right you know. But one thing I disagree with is the bottling it up. Don’t. Don’t do it, it’s not worth it. Grief and depression are similar, they feel like they’re suffocating you, drowning you. But grief and depression are not the sea, you can drink them to the dregs and reside alone…Or you can come be with people who love and care about you, even if you don’t want to talk. Come and stay with us. You don’t need to tell us anything else, unless you want to.” Killua finished, tightening his arms around you.

So you stayed.


End file.
